


This is the Path to My Destination

by Devilc



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma and Unser on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Path to My Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turnonmyheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/gifts).



> A cleaned up and slightly expanded drabble from the one on my LJ.
> 
> Title is from Them Crooked Vultures' "Gunman".

They drive in stone silence for five minutes and then Gemma gets the giggles and can't stop and then Unser catches them from her.

They pull over into a turn out, throw their heads back and howl with laughter until the tears run down their cheeks and drip off their chins.

Finally, Unser sucks in a deep, but still kind of shaky breath and wipes his eyes with his shirt cuffs. For a man who's now in shit up to his eyebrows and dying of cancer, there's a twinkle, a gleam, a spark of life in his eyes that Gemma hasn't seen in _years_. "What now?" he asks.

"I --" her mind goes utterly blank then fills with the most crazy crap idea she's ever thought of. "Fuck me. You ever see that movie The Fast and The Furious?"

Unser's expression grows cagey. "The 1970's one or the newer ones?"

Gemma sighs. "The newer ones -- Jax and Opie love them. And ... all I can think is how Brian O'Conner's brilliant plan to ditch the law at the end of the first movie is to drive to Florida."

"Who's in Florida?" he asks.

"Nobody," she replies.

Unser's brow furrows in thought. "Then it's not actually that bad of a plan." He puts the car in gear. "I know where we can ditch these wheels for something a little less conspicuous."

Gemma puts a hand on his arm, because, _because_. "You - are you serious?"

The mischievous little gleam in his eye sharpens, becomes something harder and darker. "As cancer," he says.


End file.
